Feysand & Dancing
by CunningPassion
Summary: Based in Acomaf when they are in the bar placing bets as to which women will go up to Rhys!


Me and Azriel sat there in the corner of the bar, making bets as to which woman would get the balls to go up to Rhys. What girl would possibly ask him to take her home. I didn't know how I felt about it if he said yes. It hadn't seemed that long ago that I was all about Tamlin. The guilt that possessed me when I thought of wanting another so soon was excruciating. Hadn't I given him everything? What more did I have left to give? I was a woman however, and honestly I was missing being desired, having fun. As another woman approached, one that Azriel betted would, I noticed Rhys smirk at me. Prick. It was at that point I realized I was staring.

When had I become so depressed? I was never free to live my teen years, but that didn't mean I didn't remember how to have fun, or what it felt like to be desired. I glanced at Mor, who was swinging around the floor, dancing with Cassian and then moving on to others. Everyone desired her, I also noticed Azriel glancing at that. Poor guy, hopefully one day things would work out. Looking at everyone, I realized I wanted to be out there. For one night, I wanted to forget and enjoy the fun.

I was already wearing a simple black dress that hung to my curves and gave me just the amount of cleavage I wanted. I gave Azriel a questioning glance which he returned with a shake of the head. I smiled back at him and went to the bar. A few people down from where Rhys was being hoarded I got a glass of wine, and chugged it. It tasted delicious. That was when Mor came up from behind me.

"Finally joining the party! I can't wait to show you the moves I have saved for this!" She winked at me and asked for two more glasses. We chugged them together and as the warmth spread in my stomach I felt braver to dance in front of all these people. Mor dragged me to the dance floor with a wicked grin on her face, and all the men followed her with their eyes. She was spectacular in purple after all.

The music got more sensual and we started dancing. Mor was incredibly graceful and from the looks I was getting I assumed I wasn't all that bad either. I got more into the music and slowly started slipping away from my anxiety. The clutch in my chest released just a little, and I just forgot about Tamlin, about everything. Mor was moving her hips when a man came up behind her. He was huge and looked like just what she wanted at that moment.

I was intoxicated with the atmosphere when someone came from behind and placed his hands on my hips. I froze. I didn't think I deserved this, not yet, I didn't deserve to be pain free. I glanced at Mor who gave me a quick wink and reassuring smile. That was apparently all I needed. Who was one man to get me down like this?! I was better then this, more powerful than I gave myself credit for. I laced my fingers with his and started moving, the music growing louder and louder as he stuck with the rhythm.

His hands started roaming down the sides of my body, his face curved into my neck, breathing me in. The touch of his lips against my neck sent a quiver down my spine. He kissed my collar bone, lightly brushing my hair out of the way. His hands dug into the corner of my hips and I pushed myself back further into him, wanting to feel his body against mine. I let a small sigh escape my mouth.

It was then that I noticed Rhys staring at me, shock on his otherwise smug face. His eyes narrowed into slits as he looked at me and my partner. I swear I saw wings beginning to form behind him. Could he possibly be jealous? With a dangerous dare in mind, I mustered up all the cockiness I could and gave him a suggestive smirk, followed by softly biting my lip. His eyes popped wide as he rushed towards me and my dancer, grabbing my hand and swinging me against him.

Rhys took me like a storm, placing me perfectly against him. He placed his hands on the sides of my body and took control. His dancing was expert, the way his hips swung with mine. His breath was tickling my neck, making me flustered, tightening my nipples. I spun around, not wanting him to have all the control. My hands grazed his chest as I ground against him. I moved them lower and around his back, lingering on his belt, then lightly running them down his ass. I turned back around and grabbed his hands. Slowly running them down the front of my body, over my chest, my hips and the sides of my thighs.

We were sweating together. Our scents mingling. I felt a hardness against my back that set a fire to my core. I could feel myself getting hotter and wetter, begging to just feel him. I wanted to be touched by this powerful man. I leaned back against him letting a moan slip out and caress his ear, his breathing hitched. I noticed a small growl come from his chest, it was too hot. I was getting too hot. I was at that moment I realized I wanted to make him to groan like that. It was all too much. I stepped back away from him and motioned for the bar.

"Just needed to be the alpha male in the bar, hey? Wanting to show all these woman what they're missing?" I spoke the words in a light tone but even I could here the exasperation in under them. He played it off nicely, just like I knew he would.

"Of course, Feyre darling" He purred. "You know I can never turn down a challenge, especially one I won so well, I might add."

"Prick" That was my only retort as I walked back to where Azriel sat and asked him to winnow me home. After a cold bath, I got into bed wondering how far things would have gone had I not stopped. How far I actually wanted them to go. In the back of my mind I swore I could hear him thinking the same thing, and wishing for what I did.


End file.
